


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐞 (𝐥.𝐲𝐲)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiShenNi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roommates, Suggestive Themes, roommate liu yang yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a gift of playlist; being roommates with Yangyang can be chaotic most of the time, but can also be good sometimes too.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 9





	𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐞 (𝐥.𝐲𝐲)

“Oh my god, Yangyang.Next time Could you let me know if you’re in here? Like a little noise or something?” you comment out of surprise as you enter your bedroom, holding tightly on to the bath towel wrapped around your body. You witness your roommate sitting on your bed, frozen, and flustered in his position as he sees you. A sudden heat of embarrassment flushes Yangyang’s face, he fakes a laugh as he tries to suppress the sudden redness on his cheeks.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” you add. Going into your walk-in closet, you quickly put on some decent clothes.

“Blame your room for having the best spot of wifi connection then,” he says as you sit on the opposite side of the bed. “And as if you don’t enjoy my company,” he teases, smiling wryly at you.

“Oh stop it Mr. Liu, or else you’ll be revoked of your roommate privilege,” you scoff, earning another smirk from the guy.

“Fine, I surrender,” he says. For a moment there is a silence between the both of you, only sounds coming out of Yangyang’s phone can be heard as you dry your hair with the towel. It kind of felt awkward not until you feel Yangyang place a little rectangular item beside you. Staring at it, you wait for Yangyang to say a word, but he kept watching on his phone.

“It won’t unwrap itself, y/n. Open it, it’s for you,” he says as you keep staring at the little present Yangyang got for you. You did not know Yangyang has this kind of trait in him, not that you know of, you thought he is pulling another prank on you. Unwrapping it you see a cassette tape with your name on it. Songs are written in it with Yangyagng’s penmanship, which you find hard to read but is still cute.

“It’s a mixtape of some song recommendations from me. And it’s got that one song that I heard you singing in the shower the other day,” sitting beside you on the edge of the bed he looks at the songs he put in the tape. “I say, you’ve got great taste in songs, so I thought you might like some of what I added in there. You can listen to it when I’m away,”

“This is so... cute of you Yang, thanks,” you say, touched by your roommate’s little gesture. You remember hearing Yangyang listen to tracks of songs the other night in his room, which went on until past midnight. Realizing now that it might be because he was recording the tracks on this cassette to give it to you.

“I know some of these songs as well. Oh my god, you like Cigarettes After Sex as well?” Yangyang nods to your question, and you got excited to meet someone with similar music taste as yours. You never thought you could have a common interest with a person like Yangyang, who seems to be always loud and mischievous.

“I could give some tapes that I have back in China, I’ll give them to you when I come back,” sudden loneliness hits you, remembering that you’ll be left alone in the apartment on the holidays because Yangyang will spend his Christmas in China. Seeing the sudden shift in your mood, Yangyang hugs you gently, rubbing your back as he comforts you. “Aww, I’ll make sure to call you on Christmas Eve, don’t miss me too much, alright?” he says. You almost felt the sincerity in his words, not until he teased you again. All you could do is punch his arm, earning a yelp from him. And both of you are back on your little shenanigans against each other.


End file.
